clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Director Penny
Director Penny was born in Freezeland. She was a small, beautiful puffle, and tons of puffles just drooled over her. They oohed and aahed until she was old enough to tell them to shut up. They still drooled over her, but she got them to stop by farting in their face. Now they just droll at pictures at her. Background Her middle name was chosen as Lovejoy. However, she is very immature. Many penguins and puffles found her extremely cute, so they crowded her when she was a baby and talked funny to emphasize the way they thought about her. Her first words were "Shut up and get out of my face!" However, that wasn't enough to get them off her back, so she farted in one of the penguins' face and anybody else that came near her and oohed her again would suffer from the same fate. She directed her first play, Belch, Fart, Oopsie! at age twelve. By age fifteen (note she is 17), she was capable of directing the "Jacko version" of Dystopian: The Musical!. Later, she decided to go directing television shows. She met Director Kenny and they dated. However, he dumped her because she was too immature and she took her little brother along wherever she went. She was sad, but wasn't ready to give up. She still tried to win his affection, but is failing. Her last attempt was to make up an imaginary boyfriend named Director Spenny. Her goal was to get Kenny jealous at "him" but Spenny just drives him nuts.She soon found another boyfriend named Director Blenny but unlike Kenny Director Blenny admires her and doesn't find her little brother annoying. One day Director Penny got married to Director Blenny Quotes "Poop is funny because it comes out of your BUTT!" "Hey, Blenny, it's me, your wife!" "I knew this day would come sooner or later.' 'I like to eat Oxipie. Do you?" Trivia *She eats a lot of cheese and broccoli, which makes her more gassy. **She also eats OxiPie making her gassy ***Don't feed her both though or you will see a flying, farting, Director Penny. * She loves to dump taco sauce on Mabel and Link, and then fart on them. It usually causes them to throw up or become unconscious. Or (usually) both. * She has a signature smile that is loved by all. * Her initials shouldn't be confused with Dancing Penguin, Demon Penguins, or Disco Puffle. * The Inquisitor is looking for her since she enjoys potty humor. * She was once asked to be the Supervisor in Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes, but Director Chenny beat her to it. *She is close to Director Chenny and she created the Bureau of Nonsense for her. *She is also friends with Director Xenny *She has directed episodes of Ford Car and Link and Dancing Penguin and G and Midas and Herb (TV show). It is rumored that she will direct an episode of X and the City after it airs. *Her brother is named Director Denny, who directs with her. He's not much of a farter, but burps well. *Alex12345a is the only one immune to her fart. I think we all know why. See also * Bureau of Nonsense Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Torture Category:Villains Category:Imposters of the Masters of the Universe Category:Stalkers Category:Director Puffles